the choice
by Mia1986
Summary: spin off WC's of P2K II: Lawrence's Revenge fic. what if raichu was given a choice: to stay or or go back. and he was able to see what would happen if he stayed dead. trust me, you'll need lots of tissues for this one. please R&R. thanks


the choice by Mia1986 and WildCroconaw

Summary: what if Pikachu had a choice at the end of WildCroconaw's fic P2K II: Lawrence's Revenge fic? What if he could get a glimpse of what would happen if he hadn't been brought back to life? Because yours truly do not know much about-

WildCroconaw (WC): **uh what my little pal here means is that she knows diddlysquat about pokémon-**

Zip your big mouth WC.

WC: **Can't, I'm part big jaw pokémon after all. Anyway she doesn't know much about pokémon unlike yours truly**

You're asking for it, WC

**So I must explain things times to her cause her mind is thinking about-**

(Face goes red) That does it. Excuse me folks (drags WC by her tail off-screen, an evil smile on her face. Loud hitting sounds are heard. A few minutes later she comes back. WC is behind her, numerous large lumps are on her head), I had to take care of something.

WC (rubbing her head): ** You didn't have to hit me that hard . All I was going to say is that you've got a huge crush on what's his face? The main vampire guy in twilight**

Pattinson (sighs) He's gorgeous! (WC rolls her eyes and gags) Anyways WC has approved of me writing this side fic to her little story

WC: **Little story? It's my masterpiece fic. I've spent over seven years writing that epic, full of love, drama and adventure. It's a labor of love! How dare you insult it! Why I outta use-**

Sheesh cool your jets, WC. It wasn't an insult.

WC: ** Well then I'll help you with the author's notes because I helped you out with this story and I do really great disclaimers-**

Uh, sorry, WC, you may be my beta reader but it's MY story so I get to do the author's notes. Besides do you have some assignments for your statistics class that you reeaaaaaaally should be working on?

WC (grumbles**): Grrrrrrrrr. I hate math**

Have fun! (WC mutters something under her breath as she leaves)

Why me? Anyways where was I? Oh yes. Important notes: This fic is a side story to WildCroconaw's P2K II: Lawrence's Revenge so major spoilers for readers who haven't read it yet. First off: I DO NOT OWN ANY POKEMON CHARACTERS MENTIONED! Thank you. ( ) indicate translated pokémon speech, ' ' mean thoughts, **_bold italics_** mean it's a scene that's being watched , " " humans talking/ telepathic voice. Also WC has informed me that even though Pikachu only died for about five minutes, time will flow differently in the sort-of cross world I created,. the Deathball is my idea so keep your dirty paws off .

WC (off-screen): **don't forget to mention that old Giovanni has become more eviler than he was in the two parter. And I own Koji , the hybrid hypno -**

Petrificus Totalus! Sorry about that, WC can ramble for hours at a time . But it's true about what she said. Now if there are no more questions, on with the fic. Oh yeah you might want a box of tissues next to you when you read it

(What happened?) I asked myself as I opened my eyes . I saw that I was in a clearing in a forest. (Where am I?)

'How did I get here? I thought I was in the pokemon center' The sun was shining through the trees but there was not a single sound to be heard. It was deathly quiet, there was not even a breeze. 'Strange' I thought as I got to my paws. 'You'd think there would be Pidgeys around'

(Hello? Any one there?) I called out but there was no answer. (Misty? Ash? Togepi?)

No answer . I tried again but there was no response. A chill went through my fur and I gulped as I remembered what had happened. (what if i...) I couldn't bear to hear myself say the word on my mind: died.

I looked down at my front paws and gave a sudden cry. The right one was a stubby yellow/brown Raichu paw while the left one was half yellow half brown. I got on all fours , turned my head around and saw that half of my body was covered in yellowish brown fur, like a Raichu's and the other half was yellow like a pikachu's.. my back paws were two yellow-furred paws, like a regular Pikachu's and a long thin, lightning bolt shaped tail was next to a Raichu's tail. I wouldn't be surprised if I had ears like a raichu as well.

I felt my heart start to race madly so I had to catch my breath. (Okay, Pikachu, calm down. Calm down) I told myself. So many questions were going through my head. 'How had I become this, this mixture of Raichu and Pikachu? Where was I? how had I gotten here? What was going on?'

"Peace young one" an unknown pokémon voice answered out of nowhere. It seemed to be coming from around me. It didn't seem to be a voice that I was familiar one. "you must be confused about why you are here"

(Um.. yeah) I was at a loss at what to say. This pokémon whatever it was sounded like it could read minds. It did not have a stern voice like Mewtwo but it seemed to know why I was here. (am I alive?)

the voice paused for a minute. "I am afraid that you are in a sort of cross-worlds. You have saved countless lives with your selfless sacrifice"

'sacrifice?' I thought with a gulp. (but wouldn't that imply I'm ...) I stopped, holding back my despair as well as my tears

"Normally it does, " the hidden creature explained. " but since you saved numerous humans and pokémon alike from evils too cruel to mention " it went on, seeming to know what I was holding back,. "The powers that be decided to grant you any wish. "

I didn't know what to say. (Any wish?) ' I could go back and know my parents.... I could stop ash from hitting the Spearow . I could wish that Pikapi wasn't the chosen one at all .... I could go back to when i was a pichu... I could return to the world of the living.' Then another thought occurred to me: if I moved on, how would it affect my friends?

The unseen pokémon chuckled, interrupting my thoughts. "I know what you are thinking, young one. You want to move on yet you don't. you are afraid. you care for your trainer and friends and want to know if moving on will affect them.".

(um...) the creature had read my mind again.

"that is why you are stuck in between forms. If you wish to know what will happen if you pass on then I can show you, if you would like" it concluded.

'So that's why I look like half a Raichu and half a Pikachu!' I thought. ( yes, I would like to see that) I said to the voice.

I noticed that a thick veil of mist taller than a tree had suddenly appeared in front of me, and past that there was a pool of what seemed like water.

"you will be able to see and hear everything but the humans and pokémon in that timeline shall not be able to see or hear you for ..."

I gulped. I had to say it. ( I d-d-died from the bullet ) I ended in a whisper.

"yes. " the voice sadly concurred. "when you are ready, let me know your choice. " The voice ended. the mist in the center began to change into a light screen like barrier. the mist behind it formed a scene I really didn't want to see.

_Nurse Joy was saying something that I couldn't hear to Misty and Togepi who were in the doorway of the hospital room that Ash and my body were in. Misty failed to hold back tears as she and Togepi rushed to ash's side and gave him a huge hug._

I knew what Nurse joy had told them and had felt tears run down my fur.

_Ash looked up and I noticed that my trainer's face was totally tear stained as if he had been crying all night and his eyes were red._

I beat my paws on the barrier (No!) I cried. (Pikapi! Look up! I'm here!) But I knew it was useless so I stopped.

_Without saying a word Nurse Joy put an enlarged black and gray pokeball in Ash's trembling right hand. "I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened to a brave pokémon," She said, looking like she was choking back tears herself. "This is a special pokeball called a Deathball. It is kept in Centers in case something like this happens. It is used for trainers who wish to put their departed pokémon in a final resting place other than the Center" she explained. "Do you have a place in mind, young man?"_

_He bit his lip and said "y-yes, I-I do"._

_"I'll leave you alone" she said as she left the room and closed the door behind her._

_Misty looked at Ash. "What place do you have in mind?"_

_He managed a weak smile. "It's the best place for him. I-I h-hope he l-likes it " he choked .He gulped as he took the Deathball in his hand and faced it toward my body. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood, and strangled on the words, "re-re-re-return p-p- r-r-rai- Raichu"_

_A gray beam engulfed my body and sucked it into the Deathball. Ash minimized it and stared at it._

_(Is Waichu in a better place, Daddy?) Togepi asked him. (Is he safe from the bad men?)_

I could tell the two humans did not know how to answer this.

_"I hope so, Togepi" Misty told him. "I hope so"_

I felt myself shuddering when the scene behind the barrier changed

_Ash, Misty and Togepi were walking from the Center down a path. Ash's face was still red and he was walking in a sort of zombie-like state. He didn't speak much_.

_(Mommy look!) Togepi stopped and pointed at an area about five feet away in the middle of the path. They all stopped and looked at one another. Misty bent down and picked up a heavy stone. She then went up to her full height and threw it into the uneven path. As soon as it hit it's mark, the soil fell and two thick rubber nets fell down over the pitfall trap's opening._

_She looked at Ash, whose face had become oddly stern. "Oh, no. It looks like we have fallen in a pit" he said loudly to the bushes, while unclipping the Deathball as well as Bayleef's pokéball from his belt and maximizing them both._

_No reply. He threw Bayleef's pokéball into the air with his right hand where it opened up and we watched as the pokeball opened & a red burst of energy came out and materialized into Bayleef. As she materialized her pokeball flew back into his hand._

_She looked at him and then at the pitfall trap. (They don't know what happened do they?) She asked quietly. _

_Ash shook his head. He continued loudly. "the pit is too slippery to climb out. I will see if Bayleef can cut the nets open."_

_"Razor leaf that bush" He whispered her. She swung her head and multiple razor-sharp leaves flew out from the leaf on her head._

_There were cries of_

_"Ow!"_

_"I tought ya told me dat no attack could get trew dat nettin', Jess"_

_"So did I!"_

_Jessie, James and Meowth leapt out of the bushes, their uniforms cut by the attack. They saw the humans and the two pokémon. "Hey! Da twoips didn't get caught at all!" Meowth said. "dey was trickin' us"_

_"Prepare for -" Jessie stated_

_ "Cut the miltank dung, you three" Ash angrily looked them in the eyes. "I'm not in the best mood after what happened the other day"_

I noticed the three Rocket members look at him as if they had never seen him before_. _

_"Well, we are, twiop" Meowth smiled. "where's dat mouse of yers? I don't see 'im"_

_Ash, Togepi, Bayleef and misty said nothing. "you're hiding him aren't you twerp?" Jessie asked. Still no response._

_"we got ways of making you talk " James added_

_they called out Weezing and Arbok. " Weezing, sludge attack on Bayleef!" James commanded._

_ Jessie ordered Arbok "Arbok, wrap that twerp!"_

_But before they could attack Bayleef used her Vine Whip to smack them into a tree_

_(You indirectly killed one of my teammates) she glared at them; fury in her eyes and then repeatedly Body Slammed them. She then used her Vine Whip and Razor Leaf attacks untill They fainted and were recalled._

_. "good job, Bayleef, return" Ash recalled her to her pokéball, minimized it and reclipped it to his belt._

_"What was yer Bayleef talkin about, twiop? We didn't k-" Meowth stopped as Ash silently brought out the Deathball and enlarged it to show them._

_they seemed to know what it was in an instant. "We didn't mean-" Jessie was at a loss at what to say;._

_Ash, rounded on them, his face hot with tears. "Do you know what you three idiots put me through? Have you ever had to watch y-your first pokémon get brutally beaten up and be unable able to do anything about it?"_

_"Well, no" James answered._

_Ash continued. " Have you ever had to w-witness that p-pokémon taking a b-bullet meant for you? Did you ever see one of your own p-pokémon d-" he bit his lip, gulped and continued " d-die w-w in front of you? It's like having your heart ripped apart "_

_he turned to Jessie. "What if it was Arbok, Jessie? Would you just stand there while he passed on?"_

the tone of his voice even scared me!

_She shook her head. Arbok was her favorite pokemon._

_Next Ash looked at James. "How about Growlie?" Growlie was James' pet Growlithe that lived with his parents in Kanto. "or Weezing?"_

_James stood still for a few minutes. "I couldn't bear it"_

_"Well, now you know what I went through, so get out of my way"._

_The three rocket members looked at one another. "Sorry twoip," Meowth said, "but da boss told us ta bring ya to 'im, one way or anudder." they brought out a large net from behind them " Nuttin' against ya, it's-"_

_A loud roar interrupted Meowth as a large figure landed in front of the group._ _(It's Charizard!) Togepi said._

_"Wh-what are you doing here?" Misty asked the fire type_

_(helping you out) he replied and then leered at James, Jessie and Meowth. His tail glowed white and then he slammed it into the rocket members. The force of the Iron Tail attack sent them flying_

_"we're blasting off again" they screamed as they were sent past the horizon. Charizard snorted in disgust as his tail went back to normal.. Ash looked at his old pokemon and gave him a huge hug, tears falling down his face._

The mist reappeared behind the barrier. 'So Charizard would come back?' I thought

to no one in particular I stated (the look on Pikapi's face when he faced Jessie, Meowth and James was horrible)

the mist dissolved and a new scene replaced it. I was watching a scene happening on Lightning Island.

_I saw many black shadowy nets and Night Shades cover Zapdos as he was flying through the air. He plummeted to the ground and crashed and there were a lot of shouts of_

_"GOT IT!"_

_"it fell this way!"_

_A group of Rattatas and a raticate came out of a bush next to where the great titan of lightning had crashed and was struggling to get up and break free with Thundershocks and Thunderbolts. But nets drained him of his electricity every time he tried. They nudged Zapdos' feathers, pleading with the bird._

_(You have to escape) they begged. ( they are coming)_

_(who knows what will happen if they get their hands on you)_ _the smallest one said this_

_The electric type sighed (My bond are too tight, I cannot break free. Spread the word to the other titans and legendaries, they must flee at once. I fear the humans will want me for my power). _

_(You) The bird turned to the raticate. I noticed it was slightly bigger than an average raticate. _

_(Yes, my lord?) It bowed low ._ _The sounds of the humans were growing louder now._ _(You know what to do. Warn the others) the legendary told the rat pokémon._

_ (But my lord-) it was clearly confused_

_(GO!) Zapdos squawked._

_The rats fled and the scene switched to a Zapdos looking at Giovanni, his Persian and another team rocket member._

_But there was something different about the titan of lightning. It eyes were glazed red and there was a black band around it's leg. I shivered._

_" It's perfect" Giovanni was saying to the other rocket member. "It looks just like the real thing. No tell tale signs that it is a clone "_

I let out a gasp. 'I-I thought Mewtwo erased his memory about the clones. How did he...?' I stopped my train of thought. I didn't think I wanted to know

_(Not one bit, Master) Persian agreed with his trainer._

_"Thanks to my hybrid hypno, it has no free will and will obey us without fail" the other rocket member said. "And the real Zapdos remembers nothing"_

_"Well done Koji. I must say i am very impressed with your work". The team rocket leader laughed. It was a cruel, cold laugh that made my fur stand on edge. "One down, many to go"_

I was shaking as the scene disappeared. I didn't like what I had seen. "Not pretty, is it" the unseen pokemon's voice startled me and I jumped. I had forgotten about it

(No, it's not.) I admitted (It's worse than I thought)

"There is one last scene you must see before you make your choice, young one. It is something you must see happen with your own eyes. " the voice said.

I caught my breath as the chilly mist engulfed me as well as my surroundings. As it did my instincts told me that something bad was about to happen.

_The mist evaporated as a small grassy hill next to a dirt path appeared. It sloped down to a river and there was a stretch of sand next to the pool of water. I had a sudden chill of déjà vu when I glanced at the water and then the dirt path , even though it was a warm day . 'This place seems very familiar to me ' I thought._

_Next to the path at the top of the slope, I walked up and saw a small gravestone with a human and a large bird pokémon sitting to the right of the mound of earth next to it. I didn't have to guess whose grave it was or who the human was. It was spooky, knowing that in this timeline i was lying beneath the earth,._

_I crept up, knowing that Ash couldn't hear or see me, I got a closer peek around the gravestone. He looked if anything sadder. There was a haunted look in his eyes. There was a strange small locket around his neck on a thin chain I had never seen him wear. I noticed that there was a single pokeball on his belt and I moved a few inches closer._ _He was talking to his old Pidgeot, the one he left to protect the Pallet Town Pidgeys and Pidgeottos._

_"It's just so hard...knowing that he..."_

_Pidgeot nudged her beak against his cheek and patted him on the back with her left wing in a kind gesture. (I know it's hard. I still can't believe it myself. He packed a lot of power for such a little guy) Ash nodded. (Remember how he knocked me out with a single Thundershock? My wings were sore the next day)_

_I saw a slight smile cross onto ash's face. "you seemed fine to me."_

_Pidgeot chuckled. (you try having a huge blast of electricity hit your body. Then we'll talk about how much it stings)._

_I knew she was joking. She had seen me zap Ash numerous times when she was with us._ _He sighed. (what's in that locket?) she asked him_

_" Oh, it's a few pictures" he took off the chain, opened it and showed the flying type. Apparently there were a few pictures and although I couldn't see the pictures, I heard the remarks._

_(Is that from your first day together?)_

_"yeah. We didn't exactly see eye to eye at first but that changed after the Spearow incident "_

Then it hit me why the pond and the path looked so familiar. (it's where the Spearow flock attacked us) I whispered. 'no wonder why Pikapi smiled when he said he knew a perfect place for my grave'

_(nice pajamas) she smirked.(and nice hairdo)_

_he blushed with embarrassment for a few seconds. " I sort of smashed my alarm clock overslept. The hair is because he didn't like how I was trying to recall him into the pokeball and then mom called him weird"_

_there were a few other pictures that they talked about._

_(I remember that one. That's from the day I evolved) she puffed out her chest importantly for a few seconds (now I'm the Pallet Town Pidgey Protector )_

_"that's a mouthful. "_

_(no one is able to catch me cause I'm still bonded to my pokeball ..) she motioned to the pokeball on his belt (the viridian Joy and Jenny both know who I am)_

_"Nice. have you seen this one? It's after I beat the Orange Crew"_

_(your mom has a big picture of it on the mantle. It's a good one. I heard about that battle, it sounded like it was intense. Are those pieces of fur from when you were digging the...) she stopped_. _he nodded. I knew what she had refrained from saying: grave._

_There were a few minutes where ash just looked at the pictures. "hard to imagine that beating the Orange Crew was shortly after the whole Shamuti mess". He closed the locket and put it back around his neck._

_he noticed Pidgeot standing up to her full height, still, -her eyes trained on the sky. "what's wrong?"_

_(something's wrong. ) she turned her gaze to him. (I can feel it. Plus- Get ready to run when I say so) she told him._

_I saw a brown blur coming from straight at him! Ash saw the blur as well_ _(NOW!) she yelled and he didn't need telling twice . He jumped up and ran a few feet away. Out of total instinct I bolted out of the way from behind the tombstone and hid in a nearby bush, forgetting for a few seconds that I was non-existent _

_a thin razor sharp brown beak punctured the ground where Ash had been sitting mere seconds ago at least four times before the beak's owner pulled back. There were deep puncture marks in the earth._

_"That was close" Ash caught his breath._

_(you're telling me) Pidgeot agreed._

_(Pidgeot, speak with me) a voice spoke. Ash and Pidgeot looked up and saw a Fearow, a large tan cormorant-like bird with a vulture-like neck, hover about ten feet above them. except from a scar down one side of its face and its normally black eyes being a glazed red color , it was a normal looking Fearow_

I realized something when I looked at the flying type's eyes. (it's being controlled) I whispered to myself

_Pidgeot ruffled her feathers. (FEAROW!) she glared at the bird as she flew up to face it ( I thought I made it clear the last time that you that you and your gang were never to be seen near Pallet town. And this-) she jerked her head to indicate the gravestone and the pond (is considered part of Pallet so scram before things get ugly.)_

_Fearow didn't respond to her , it was staring over Pidgeot's shoulder at Ash. (the boy. Get rid of the boy) it spoke under it breath and then as if someone was controlling it squawked (hand over the boy and you shall live. Refuse and you will regret it)_

_(Oh really? I'm supposed to believe that you will just let me go?) the eagle like pokemon paused ( You can have him.....over my carcass!) she said as she used her Quick attack to ram into the bird._

_Fearow let out a squawk of pain as the attack connected with its body. it leered at Pidgeot. (your funeral bird)_

_Fearow's eyes glowed and there were suddenly seven other Fearows flying around Pidgeot!_ _"Oh no, not again. "Ash mumbled. He seemed to be frozen in place as the Fearows dodged Pidgeot's Tackle and Gust attacks and countered with their own Peck attacks. I knew he was remembering the Persians' attack on me as the flying type's feathers turned red._

_Each Fearow's wing glowed silver and then rushed at Pidgeot. she managed to avoid two or three of them by using her Wing Attack but got struck by the rest. The Fearows then used Quick attack on her._

'Ouch, that is going to hurt' I thought

_Pidgeot was sweating now. I noticed that there was a deep cut on her side from either the Steel Wing or the Peck attacks and cuts danced on her body. I knew that she was more concerned with Ash's safety than her own wounds. "Are you okay? " ash called over up her. "that looked like it hurt."_

_(I'm fine. I got slashed but nothing's broken. the Fearows are hovering-) she stopped as she noticed their beaks beginning to spin like drills. The birds all zoomed passed her._

_(Oh, no you don't) Pidgeot glared at them as a white outline covered her body and she rushed at the birds, The Fearows turned around and attacked the eagle-like pokemon with their Drill Pecks. They punctured her right wing with their beaks. The white outline around Pidgeot's body disappeared_

_(AAAHHHHHHHHHH!) she screamed as she crashed on the ground. Ash yelled her name out as he rushed over to her, skinning his jeans and helped the bird up. She was holding her right wing at an odd angle. I noticed it was reddish tan and it was dripping blood onto the grass._

_"let me see it" he said and gingerly she showed him the wing. "It looks like the attack hit something major. "_

_I noticed that the fake Fearows disappeared and the fearow's eyes went back to normal. It seemed to take one look at Pidgeot and then flew out of sight_

_(That stupid Fearow mangled up my good wing) she muttered and then winced in pain_

_"do you want me to carry you to the viridian pokemon center?"_

_She smiled . (Uh, no offence Ash but I weigh eighty-seven pounds and you're just a human)_

_He unclipped her pokeball and maximized it. He showed it to her. "None taken. You wouldn't object being in it until I get you to Viridian?"_

_(not at all) she winced in pain, he pointed the ball at her and recalled her as a red beam sucked her inside. He minimized it and clipped it on to his belt. " I'll make sure that nurse joy takes a look at her wing." he got up and looked over at my grave for a few seconds._

_I followed the human as he got to the path and began walking but first he paused. "it's almost like Fearow knew that she was my transportation back home and that's why it went for her wing" he shuddered. "the look on its red eyes was scary, it was like that time on Mandarin Island north when butch and Cassidy-" his eyes went wide when he realized the connection.. "uh-oh."_

_He began running down the path when a really thick cloud of smoke engulfed us. Ash had to stop and began coughing as did I. It wasn't like smoke cloud I had been in before- it was a heavy combination of a smoke cloud, haze and smokescreen. I couldn't see a few inches in front of me and I noticed lots of shining blue dust particles in the cloud. Being non-existent in this time made me resistant to the Sleep powder particles but it did not stop my eyes from watering. I heard a big thud as the Sleep Powder specks took a hold of Ash and he fell on the path. I had to close my eyes because of the cloud and as I did I heard a familiar cold laugh_

_When I opened them again the smoke cloud was gone and I noticed the scene had changed but not for the better. Pikapi was between two trees near my grave. His legs were bound by rope and his feet were frozen to the ground with an ice beam while his arms were tied behind his back and were being held still by Cassidy, Jessie's golden haired, equally vain Team Rocket rival. On one side there were about four Houndooms and one the other side there were about five of this weird pokemon I had never seen before. It looked like a combination of a hyena and a wolf with black and grey fur and it had sharp looking fangs. A little apart from the Misty was tied to the trunk of a tree, with a gag over her mouth_

_Ash was trying to release Cassidy's grip on his arms_ _"let me go, Cassidy" he told her. I crept around the tombstone to get a closer look._

_"now why should I listen to a brat like you? Besides the Boss wants a friendly chat."_

_Misty caught his eyes and shook her head. He snorted "a friendly chat? What does that ruthless killer want to talk to me about? I'll just tell him the same thing I told him last time: to go to hell. that son of a -"_

_WHAM! Cassidy slapped Ash's face with her free hand. My fur bristled._ _"Shut your mouth. how dare you speak like that!" she glared. She took her hand away and I saw the area swelling where she had struck. "If it were up to me, i would have the Houndoom and Mightyena tear you apart for that comment."_ _The houdooms and those weird hyena pokemon, which I guessed were mightyenas bared their teeth at him and growled. it was an eerie sound._

_"Luckily for you..."_

_"The Boss needs him alive so they can talk" a scratchy voice ended. the speaker came from in front of them. Everyone looked up and saw butch, Cassidy's green haired partner walk toward them with something slung over his back. He stopped and un-slung the thing he was carrying from his back. It wasn't a thing-it was ash's mom! She looked knocked out. I smelled what must have been a strong dose of chloroform on her._

_"what did you do to my mom Buffy??" ash asked him angrily_

_"It's Butch! Can't you little pests ever get it right for once?" he angrily said as he put Mrs. Ketchum's arms behind her and tied them together. he then put her on the ground next to misty. the rocket member then went and stood next to his partner._

_"you didn't-she's not-"_

_"No, boy." Giovanni's cold voice answered. "just knocked out for a while" ._ _The Team Rocket leader was standing about five feet in front of them, that loathsome Persian at his side. It looked toward me and thinking it could see me, I hid behind a tree and slowly moved around the clearing so I could see what was happening. As I did, I heard their conversation, my heart pounding in my throat._

_"what do you want with me? Why did you knock my mom out?"_

_"temper, temper. That attitude will get you into trouble one day. It led your father to his death."_

_I stopped moving. Apparently this touched a nerve in Ash. I had never heard him talk about his dad. I peeked out behind a tree._

_"w-what do you know about my father?"_

_the team rocket leader laughed. "I was the one who arranged his death."_

_I could tell that had his legs not have been Ice Beamed together and frozen to the ground and Cassidy hadn't been keeping a tight grip on his arms behind his back, Ash would have run at Giovanni._

_ "Why did you kill him?" he yelled but the team rocket leader said nothing. _

_"answer me!"_

_" that's for me to -" Giovanni began but a cloud of smoke engulfed the clearing_

_I heard the humans and pokemon coughing and there were cries of_

_"Who did that?"_

_(where did this come from)_

_"I can't see a thing"_

_I looked to the side and saw Meowth and Arbok run out of the cloud. ignoring the cries of garboil from within the smoke, I listened to the cat and snake as they ran past me._

_"did ya use yer Acid on da Ice Beam?" meowth whispered_

_(of coursssse I did. ) the snake stopped and looked in my direction. I stood as still as I could,, daring not even to make a sound . Meowth caught up to him_

_"what did ya stop? dem houndooms will sniff us out!" they started running again_

_(thought i ssssmelled the rat'ssss sssscent) the poison type muttered ._

_"Dat's impossible , he's dead. " Meowth shuddered as he climbed onto the snake's head. "come on, slither as fast as ya can. da smoke's fadin'"_

_they quickly disappeared from my line of vision_

'What was meowth talking to Arbok about?' i thought as i walked toward the clearing. ' why would he ask him if he used his acid attack on the ice beam unless..."

A strong gust of icy wind rushed at me interrupting my thoughts. it was so strong that i dug my paws and tails into the ground as hard as I could to keep from blowing away. Luckily the breeze only lasted a few minutes. I unhooked my paws and tails from the ground and inched out of my hiding place into the clearing.

_The cloud of smoke was gone and Butch was recalling a cloyster that i was sure had used its Icy Wind to blow the smoke away. the houndooms and Mightyena were sniffing the ground near and around Ash, who was on the ground. the ice beam around his legs had been shattered. I saw the ropes around Misty had been cut and her gag was off but she was too terrified to move._

_One of the Houndooms barked something at the Persian._ _(Master, the Houndoom says it smells a meowth and Arbok) it had an evil glint in its eyes as it said this._

_Giovanni smirked. "you two, " he meant Cassidy and Butch, "follow that trail with the houndoom and Mightyena. track down those traitors and .... dispose of them. I know they're around here"_

A shiver went down my spine. 'he wants to murder them ' I thought. 'he knows '

_Cassidy nodded. "Houndoom team, follow that scent" the dark/fire types howled as they ran after the scent, with her at the back._

_"Mightyena team, follow them!" butch commanded. the black hyena pokemon let out an eerie howl and then left out of sight, butch with them._

_It was just Giovanni, his Persian, misty and the unconscious Mrs. Ketchum left in the clearing. __Persian paced back and forth between them, ensuring they couldn't escape. _

___Giovanni pulled a gun out of his vest pocket._ _"I happen to know what's in that locket, boy."_

_" I suppose that possessed Fearow spied on me for you?" ash spat._

_(we know you miss-) Persian flicked its tail toward the grave. (the rat.)_

_"I can make it come back to life. Just give me the furs in that locket and-"_

_"Clone him" Misty and Ash said at the same time._

_"how did you know?" Giovanni glared at them "Only team rocket scientists know about that! Say yes boy, and join me and it will be like it never was gone- "_

_" no."_

_(I'd rethink that answer, human) Persian hissed as Giovanni pointed the gun at ash, misty and his mom in turn_

_"That's not an offer boy."_

_"I'm standing by my choice. I know you'll brainwash him. It's an insult to his memory to be cloned and turned into a mindless slave."_

_"I'm giving you an ultimatum: join team rocket and we can clone the raichu and I might let you train it...once. Or you can suffer even more by letting one of your loved ones die first."_

_My old trainer bit his lip. He looked from the grave to his mom to misty and back again as if trying to decide._ _The villain's eyes settled on misty and he aimed the gun at her. Her eyes went wide with terror. "Time's up so how about we start with ... you!" he pulled the trigger._

I didn't want to watch so I squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds. But that didn't block out the sounds of the bullet being shot or a scream of pain. I had a sinking feeling in my gut about what had happened and who had screamed. 'Please don't be who I think it is ' I prayed

_I opened them and when I saw ash in the fetal position on the ground and a red stain on the grass I knew my instincts were right._

_"Fool". Giovanni put the gun away. "Get that locket and finish him off. Then bring the girl to me" he ordered his Persian_

_(Gladly Master) the cat lunged at them but as it jumped in the air it hit a strong purple barrier, which covered ash, misty, ash's mom. It was flung back about four feet,_

_(What gives?) It hissed (who put up that barrier?) it said _

_(I did) an angry voice said. All the humans looked and saw Togepi, his fingers glowing blue. Apparently he had popped out his pokeball during all this commotion._

_At the same time there were shouts of_

_"What??"_

_"Togepi?"_

_" That power. It's incredible."_

_The little pokemon ignored them and looked Giovanni in the eyes. It was strange to see him with an expression of pure anger on his face. (You threatened mom-my trainer 's life and tried to kill her. Your p-Persian nearly killed wai-Waichu, whom you murdered. And y-you just fatally w-wounded dad- ash. You are a very bad man. You are wesponsible for trying to steal w-Waichu from d-Ash. In the past few months you have weally, weally hurt the humans that I care about. I can't stand it any more so I want you to GO FAR AWAY!) He yelled the last words as a big ball of electrical energy appeared between his hands. He fired the Zap Cannon attack, which shot through a hole, which had appeared in the barrier. The attack hit the Persian and then slammed into Giovanni._

_Then Togepi waved his hands twice, which glowed blue. He glowed red for a second and then unleashed a massive DragonBreath attack through the hole in the barrier. It hit the team rocket leader and the Persian, which sent them flying into the air. As he was sent over the horizon, he let out a loud yell of "I'm not through with you yet!"_

_Togepi's hands went back to normal and the barrier disappeared. The first thing Misty did was run over to ash after telling Togepi to go wake up Mrs. Ketchum, who was still in a half drugged state. She knelt down on her knees when she got to him._

_"Ash! Why did you do that? That was so- so.....stupid and brave... did the bullet... " she rolled him onto his back and gasped._

_"bullet.. Barely... even... touched me." there was a dark red stain on his vest that was growing larger. he gasped for breath. "'sides It ... was ..necessary. l-look ..in vest pocket. Blue b-box"_

_she did that and took out the box I knew contained the ring, and opened it. She looked at the note with wide eyes. "I-I never realized you cared like that"_

_the male human nodded. " have done for a long time. promise me something Mist. T-take good care of mom and-" he coughed out some blood, the bullet seemed to have hit something. "m-my pokemon when I'm gone. I'm also giving you " he paused to breath " my pokedex"_

_"what do mean, when you're gone? Don't say th-that. Y-you can't- you just can't. Don't d- leave me." she sobbed_

_he gave her a weak smile as his eyes closed for a few seconds and then he started coughing yet again.._

I noticed a car of some sort growing larger in the distance.

_His mom was awake by now and rushed over to her son's side. I couldn't bear it anymore so I walked up to the path, hearing her repeated sobs of telling ash he was going to be okay and to stay awake._

_The car stopped on the path. Out of it leapt meowth, Jessie and james. Mrs. K looked up at them. "please, " she pleaded, "can you help save my son? I don't care that you are part of team rocket, just , please help him"_

_Jessie, who had once been in training to be a nurse, ran past me, followed by James and meowth. I followed them._ _"We're not part of team rocket anymore." she told them._

_"Da- Giovanni put a huge price on our heads cause he found out dat we helped ya" meowth stated._

_they reached the area where every one else was. Jessie took one look at Ash's body. "He's not going last much longer unless he get medical attention pronto."_

_(please can you take us somewhere where they can help him?) Togepi begged of them._

_"Dat's why we're here." meowth replied. "if we don't do someting soon, den..." he broke seeing the pained look in Mrs. Ketchum, Togepi and Misty's faces_

I closed my eyes in order to hold back the tears and when i reopened them a minute later the scene had vanished and The forest clearing reappeared. The pool of water rippled.

I was shaking all over and sweating and had to sit down. I knew it was because of what I'd just seen. (take a deep breath, pikachu) I told myself. ( calm down. it wasn't real. It didn't really happen)

It was horrible, knowing in that timeline Pikapi did the same act for Misty that I did: sacrificed his own life for hers. It was bittersweet that he told Misty his true feelings and left her his pokemon in what I was almost certain was his last hour. 'I couldn't believe that Jessie, meowth and james betrayed Giovanni and they got rid of ash and Misty's bindings. They really were good guys at heart' I thought.

I stopped shuddering a few minutes later. I knew I had to make my choice. Did I want to go back or allow the events that I had just seen to come true? The answer was obvious. i didn't really need a heartbeat to know what my choice would be

.

(No. I won't let those scenes come to pass ) I said aloud as I stood up. as i said that I felt a slight breeze. I turned around and saw that the pool of water had gotten bigger. (I want to go back)

(Wise choice) a familiar giggly pokemon voice told me.

'mew?' I thought.

"go to the edge of the pool." the unseen pokemon stated. I walked toward the pool and stopped at the edge. The water looked like glass.

"once in, you will not remember what has happened here" the unseen pokemon's voice to echo as a strong breeze blew me into the pool. I thought I would have splashed the surface but I just passed through it, like I was a ghost.

It seemed to get darker and darker as I quickly fell.

Down, down,, I fell into the blackness until I was engulfed in darkness

.

.

I felt something wet and salt on my fur.

'huh?' I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw two yellow paws and a quick glance showed that I was back in my familiar pikachu body in the emergency room at the pokemon center. 'that's really strange.' I thought. I found the source of the scent: tears on my fur

Ash was watching the machine that monitored my heartbeat on a screen. I gave his right hand a small lick and he smiled as he looked down at me. (Pikapi? What happened??) I asked.

He stroked my fur as he replied. "Shh, pal. Everything's going to be okay"

He stayed there for the rest of the night, giving me words of comfort and stroking my fur.

"Do you remember what happened ?" he yawned.

I tried my hardest to remember but no luck.(no. why?)

He had this pained look on his face. "y-you left this world for a few minutes, pal" he said plainly.

(I d-died?)

he nodded. All of a sudden I felt incredibly weary and sore all over my body. The battle with the Persian and the other events of the day must have caught up with me at last. (I'm wiped. I'm going to-) the next thing I knew, sleep had overwhelmed me.

The end.

.

Author's notes: well how did you like it ? WC has informed me that this fic takes place before Hoenn so that is why they do not recognize the mightyenas. I know it is a sad fic. If you have any questions send WildCroconaw a private message. And no, she didn't even tell me who the unknown pokemon is.


End file.
